A Life Once Ended, Now Begins
by Cloud of Swirling Storm
Summary: An ancient evil will rise again. Fires long forgotten will burn. The fabled hero will leave his den. However, which path will he turn?


Warrior Cats

**THUNDER CLAN**:

**Leader**: Wildstar- large, brown tom with dark paws and amber eyes

**Deputy**: Smokestream- white-grey tom with blue eyes

**Medine-cat**: Shiverpelt- small grey she-cat with wavy fur and amber eyes

**WARRIORS:**

Starlingfeather- white tom with black specks and amber eyes

Twistfur- small, tan she-cat with dark– almost black– tabby stripes and amber eyes

Skystreak- grey tom with dark stripe down his back and blue eyes

**Apprentice: Starkpaw**

Adderfoot- golden tabby tom with fangs that overlap his jaw and amber eyes

Willowfoot- long-haired brown she-cat with green eyes

Foxwing- red she-cat with grey spots and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Wetpaw**

Whispstep- pale grey she-cat with long fur and blue eyes

Burntheart- reddish brown tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Sunpaw**

Sweettail- fluffy, white she-cat with green eyes

Frostmask- black tom with silver face and paws and blue eyes

**Apprentice: Firepaw**

Hawkblaze- brown tom with darker specks and yellow eyes

Darksong- jet black she-cat with amber eyes

Brightflower- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Hailshadow- black and white tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

Starkpaw- white tom with amber eyes

Wetpaw- silver tom with blue eyes

Sunpaw- fluffy gold she-cat with yellow eyes

Firepaw- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Queens**

Flickersong- white she-cat with tan and black spots and amber eyes

**Mate: Skystreak**

**Kits: Silverkit, Featherkit**

Snowstripe- white she-cat with grey tabby markings

**Mate: Smokestream**

**Kits: Thawkit, Driftkit**

**Elders:**

Rattail- black tom with multiple bald patches

Twistedtooth- grey tom with crooked teeth

**WIND CLAN**

**Leader: **Guststar- small, silver tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Wheatflower- gold tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine-cat: **Rollingstep- tan she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Lilypaw**

**Warriors: **

Harefrost- silver tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Talonpaw**

Daisyspring- white she-cat with black color points and blue eyes

Dustyflight- light brown tom with shaggy fur and blue eyes

**Apprentice: Ravenpaw**

Sparrowheart- speckled brown tom with amber eyes

Flutterwing- cream she-cat with silver patches and blue eyes

Flurrysong- sleek, white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

Tuftfur- dark tabby tom with spiked fur and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Eaglepaw**

Sandclaw- tan tom with amber eyes

Softpelt- silver and white she-cat with amber eyes

Bruisefeather- pretty calico she-cat with green eyes

Barkfang- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Bladewing- grey tom with green eyes

Duskcloud- black-grey tom with piercing blue eyes

Tumblefeather- fluffy black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Woolystep- shaggy white tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

Lilypaw- brown she-cat with green eyes

Talonpaw- black tom with amber eyes

Ravenpaw- black tom with blue eyes

Swiftpaw- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Eaglepaw- mottled brown tom with white mask and ears with amber eyes

**QUEENS:**

Breezefeather- pale grey she-cat with green eyes

**Mate: Duskcloud, Kits: Brightkit, Songkit**

Greytail- white she-cat with grey spots

**Mate: Sparrowheart, Kit: Sparkkit**

**ELDERS:**

Gnarledfang- brown tom with twisted teeth

Amberstorm- tan she-cat with amber eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: **Drizzlestar- grey, long-haired she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Swanpelt- white she-cat with black spots

**Medicine-cat: **Swishfeather- silver tom with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Dewsong- blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Tumblefur- dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Drippaw**

Streamstep- tan tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Mossypaw**

Mistfeather- gold she-cat with grey spots and blue eyes

Sunstream- gold tabby tom with grayish eyes

Marshfoot- brown tom with amber eyes

Fogheart- white-grey tom with blue eyes

Cloudyfur- fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Coldpaw**

Claytail- silver tom with brown legs and tail and green eyes

Twistingpath- brown tom with darker swirls and amber eyes

Splashfur- white and grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Fishpaw**

Bubblemask- Grey tom with white spots and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Finpaw**

Scaleheart- calico she-cat with bright green eyes

Fawnwhisker- tan she-cat with pale spots

Stormsong- long-haired grey tabby she cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Drippaw- brown tom with blue eyes

Mossypaw- cream she-cat with green eyes

Coldpaw: silver tom with blue eyes

Fishpaw- calico she-cat with amber eyes

Finpaw- calico she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Frostfeather- white and grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Mate: Fogheart Kits: Frogkit, Ripplekit**

**Elders:**

Spikefoot- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Softheart- blind, white she-cat with milky blue eyes

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:** Duskstar- black tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Owlflight- mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Palepaw**

**Medicine-cat: **Sapfeather- golden tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Pinepaw**

**Warriors:**

Nightheart- black she-cat with green eyes

Cedartail- grey and brown tom with amber eyes

Lizardfoot- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Toadpaw**

Shadepool- dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Fernpaw**

Blackfeather- black and white tom with amber eyes

Spiderwing- black she-cat with silver markings and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Webpaw**

Mothwhisker- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Talonblaze- black and ginger tom with amber eyes

Stormflight- grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Fadepath- white tom with amber eyes

Murkyfoot- light grey tom with black paws and amber eyes

Shinetail- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Batsong- black and brown she-cat with amber eyes

Tearshine- golden tom with black markings and amber eyes

Icetail- calico she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:**

Palepaw- white she-cat with amber eyes

Pinepaw- brown tom with green eyes

Toadpaw- mottled brown tom with amber eyes

Fernpaw- tan she-cat with green eyes

Webpaw- black tom with white stripes and blue eyes

**Queens:**

Mintfeather: pretty silver she-cat with green eyes

**Mate: Tearshine Kits: Cranekit, Heronkit**

Mudwing: brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Mate: Murkyfoot Kit: Slugkit**

**Elders:**

Skunkfeather: black and white tom with yellow eyes

Barkflower: brown she-cat with blue eyes

**CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS**

Strider: jet black tom with wavy fur

Fawkes: sleek red tom with amber eyes

Figgy: Carmel colored she-cat with reddish-brown eyes

Soña: fluffy, white she-cat with large amber eyes

**Kits: Flicker, Glare, Mötley, Sterling**

Glory/Brazenfeather: large, golden-red tom with amber eyes

_ Epilogue_

Sunlight streamed through the clear glass, soaking into the sleeping tom's golden fur. He rolled onto his back, arching elegantly in the light. His large paws batted violently at the empty space, his mind engrossed in a vivid dream. He let out small whimpers and meows as his body twitched into the motions of running, fighting and playing.

In his mind, the golden tom hunted and fought tough enemies. His unsheathed claws sunk into unsuspecting mice a birds that when awake, he rarely saw even outside his window. His muscles ached as he ran though immense forests, trees towering instead of the huge stone dens of the twolegs. His silky, golden coat gathered leaves and twigs and dirt, not just the dust under his twoleg's nest. He slept among cats of every size and color on a warm mossy mat, not alone on a soft pillow in the sun.

In his dreams, the golden tom fought valiantly. He pounced fearlessly onto his enemies. His claws ripped at their soft flanks and under bellies, claws also ripped at his. He could smell blood and taste fear when he slept. The tom never felt guilty, always proud, always fighting to protect something, someone more important that he can never recall upon waking up.

A door clicked open and the golden tom's amber eyes cracked open. Disappointment shot through him as his adventures ended abruptly and reality flooded his senses. He gathered his feet beneath him when he heard familiar footsteps, preparing to launch himself into the air.

"Glory!" Twoleg speech sounded harsh and unintelligible to the tom's delicate ears, yet he understood that particular noise to be his name.

Glory leapt into the twoleg's arms and proceeded to perch upon the being's shoulder. He nuzzled into smooth skin on the twoleg's face, habitually rubbing his scent in to warn off others. The tom also made a point to bat at loose strands of his twoleg's head hair. He abandoned the game satisfied with eliciting an amused noise from his caretaker.

Glory eventually padded over to his obnoxious, rose colored dished. He nibbled halfheartedly at the tasteless bits and lapped at the chlorine-tasting city tap water. He wanted to taste the fresh prey he had caught in his dreams, to taste the cold, clear river water. He wanted to be free. The tom's tail drooped slightly, a vacant look in his amber eyes, dreaming of distant, unreachable memory.

Glory returned to his window, though the sun had long since set, leaving a glittering night sky in its wake. The stars winked at the golden tom, as if teasing him, taunting him with a secret that they did not with to indulge upon him. He sighed, curling into his soft yellow fur, wishing for the stars to go away, for the secrets to be told and for his life to finally start.


End file.
